Embodiments generally relate to power management for a wearable apparatus. More particularly, embodiments relate to determining a context corresponding to a user state and specifying a power mode applicable to a part of the wearable apparatus based on the context.
A conventional power management architecture may utilize a basic rule set to implement a power mode, such as entering an apparatus into a sleep mode after a passage of a predefined time of inactivity. Such basic rule sets, however, may lead to relatively inefficient power management and/or relative inconvenience to a user. In addition, the conventional power management architecture may not account for another platform associated with the apparatus, which may lead to relatively inefficient power management of the apparatus and/or of the associated platform.